


Stab Stab, Bang Bang

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [30]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Blood, Cussing, F/F, Lots of that, Murder, They crazy, Wow, Yandere AU, if you don't know what a yandere is, if you know what i mean, look it up before reading this, sorry to Cathy and Anna, this is fucking crazy y'all, um, why do i like this so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Anne wouldn’t call it an urge.More of a whisper in the back of her head really.It’s just that if she leaves it alone for too long it starts getting louder, and louder. To the point where it isn’t a whisper anymore, it’s yelling and screaming. Anne gets headaches when she doesn’t act on the whisper, so she does.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Stab Stab, Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> i love this way too much

Anne wouldn’t call it an urge.

More of a whisper in the back of her head really.

It’s just that if she leaves it alone for too long it starts getting louder, and louder. To the point where it isn’t a whisper anymore, it’s yelling and screaming. Anne gets headaches when she doesn’t act on the whisper, so she does.

It’s been a while since she last heard that whisper, that voice coaxing her to do it. To take what she wants and eliminate all other competition. No one’s been important enough for her to actually be willing to do so.

Until now that is.

When she sees Catalina Aragon that whisper is there, already planning, manipulating her rivals to where she wants them to be. That floorboard in her room that lifts up to reveal hidden secrets prominent in her mind as she stares in awe. 

In awe of  _ her _ .

She’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. 

And she has to have her.

____________

Anne approaches her warily at first, unsure if the woman is real. Unsure if she’s having a psychotic break.

She isn’t.

When she’s finally standing in front of her, she smiles. Completely unaware of how Anne is going to tear her life apart to keep her where she wants her.

To make her all Anne’s.

“I’m Anne, Anne Boleyn. What’s your name?”

She pretends like she hasn’t done research, like she doesn’t know every piece of her in and out. She’s from Spain, she isn’t a fan of mexican food, but loves enchiladas. She’s an aspiring lawyer, straight A student, dry humoured, goddess.

And there it is, the whisper bringing out all the worst things in Anne.

Bringing out the monster inside of her.

“Catalina Aragon, nice to meet you! Can you show me to the choir hall?”

“Sure! Follow me!”

Anne will lead Catalina anywhere she wants to go. Anne will always be with her.

____________

This time around things are a little more intense.

More people to compete with.

Louder whispers than ever before.

When she catches wind of Henry, a child in a man’s body, she almost loses her cool. Henry apparently is Catalina’s ex, and is currently trying to get her back after he cheated on her.

Multiple times.

Catalina doesn’t deserve him, she deserves Anne. She’ll have to take care of this Henry figure quickly, no need for useless risk.

_____________

“Hey sugar, what are you doing out here all alone?”

Henry had caught sight of her, but instead of running away he’d walked to her. Then promptly started to hit on her. Anne hadn’t brought her weapon of choice, so she was pretty much defenseless.

Luckily Catalina was there to rescue her.

“Hey, fuck off asshole.”

“Catalina! W - What are you doing here?”

“Doesn’t matter, back the fuck off she isn’t interested.”

Henry scowls and jogs away.

Catalina turns to face Anne, worry tinging her features.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Who was that?”

“My ex, he’s kind of a dick.”

“I figured.”

Catalina’s laugh followed her all the way to her dorm, and refused to leave her even in her dreams.

____________

Henry was found dead a week later.

But the thing was, Anne didn’t kill him.

In fact, when she heard the news, she had been putting the final pieces of her plan together. So when she saw his face on the news, she was shocked.

The reporter was talking about where he was found, and what had happened to him. He’d been found in an alleyway, with stab wounds in the high 20’s. And he’d been mutilated.

When they described what happened something sparked in Anne. A memory.

That was familiar, the way he was killed.

The knife, the anger, the craze, the scarring.

A fellow yandere did this, and Anne saluted them.

_____________

When she met his brother Aurthur at first she did feel the tiniest bit of guilt that she’d been planning on shooting him 12 times. But then he started talking about Catalina, and the guilt instantly dissolved, being replaced by that fateful whisper that never really seemed to go away anymore.

Just become quieter.

Anne didn’t hesitate to come back a week later with her weapon and shoot him over and over again, until he was unrecognizable.

______________

Anne was shocked.

In deep despair as Catalina told her about this girl in her science class that was helping and was  _ so  _ nice.

If Anne wasn’t so in love with Catalina, she might’ve screamed that the girl liked her.

Instead she followed her, and took care of her as well.

If the steady pace of rivals kept up, Anne would have to move again. There was too much murder in the town now that Anne had chosen a new beloved. Half of it wasn’t even her, but even so she was bound to get caught if she had to keep ridding the world of her competition.

(The voice in her head told her, over, and over again that she would never leave Catalina Aragon. She was different. She was a permanent installation in Anne’s life. And Anne knew it, she knew she would never leave, no matter the risks.)

____________

When a girl named Emma approached her, Anne was completely oblivious. 

She didn’t see the attraction, but Catalina did.

_ Catalina saw everything. _

____________

Anne walked through the dormitories, heading to Emma’s room. When she opened the door she was met with quite a sight.

Emma, dead, stabbed, and mutilated.

Instead of screaming Anne tilted her head, it reminded her of something.

Ah, Henry. That’s how he died.

That’s when it hit her. She was a beloved to a yandere, if that was true then she needed to keep her distance from Catalina. She needed to save her. And she needed to get rid of this roadblock.

___________

Catalina refused to allow Anne to put space in between them.

Anne had to force a scream, to make it look like she wasn’t used to the enormous amounts of blood. It was frighteningly easy to fool the police, her years in theatre proving to be useful after all.

Catalina had been the one to pick her up, and Anne initially refused to go with her. But she was stubborn and eventually she won out against Anne. The ride back to the school was silent, filled with Catalina worriedly glancing at her.

The moment they reached Anne’s dorm, Anne shut Catalina out. To ensure her safety.

___________

Things had gotten a little out of hand since then.

It seemed like every person Anne talked to, died, within a few days.

Anne herself had also been very busy, her whisper had escalated to a simple voice. Not loud, but not quiet either. But Anne knew what was coming.

She knew the headache would appear soon enough.

Tit for tat it seemed.

For every person Anne killed, someone on her side would appear dead.

At the moment, Anne was standing over Cathy, Catalina’s best friend. They’d been too close lately, and it didn’t matter that they were cousins, Anne didn’t want that kind of competition. Blood had spattered on Anne’s clothes, and instantly she knew.

This was the one.

This was the one she wouldn’t get away with.

Anna walked in at that unfortunate moment, completely horrified, she turned and ran out. She would’ve escaped if there hadn’t been one  _ little  _ issue.

The yandere that was attached to Anne wasn’t going to let her go to jail.

Anne chased after Anna, when she rounded the corner she stopped dead in her tracks.

Anna was still, Catalina in front of her, and this isn’t how Anne wanted her to find out.

For a moment Anne thought Catalina was stilled in shock and horror,but then Anna croaked out a plea.

“ _ Please _ .”

She then collapsed, and revealed Catalina wielding a knife. And  _ oh _ .

_ Isn’t that neat? _

“What are you doing?” Anne asked in shock.

“Can’t let you get arrested, you were just trying to make sure I got what I deserved!” Catalina responded with a crazed look in her eyes.

Anne suddenly couldn’t control herself, while the voice had silenced itself at the confession, Anne still had something to stop. But she couldn’t anymore.

Anne walked forward, dug her bloodied fingers into Catalina's shirt and dragged her down. When she finally met her lips Anne cleared her conscience. It had been worth it.

Catalina, without hesitation, kissed back with a ferocity that only Anne could understand. They stood there, in the dark, with blood all over them, and a dead body on the ground next to them, kissing. 

Anne felt dizzy, she didn’t want to stop, she would never stop kissing Catalina. 

_ Ever _ .

When they finally did pull apart, Catalina looked down at Anna with a frown.

“ _ Shame _ , I  _ liked  _ her.”

Catalina yanked Anne forward again, kissing her passionately.

“Let’s go, we’re gonna have to leave soon.”   
  


“Where should we go?” Anne asked, delighted to have finally have her beloved.

“Anywhere you want,  _ angel _ .”

“Hmm, probably going to have to change countries.”

“Yes, we could go to Spain. Or France, if you’d like.”

“Wherever you go, I will always be there with you.”

Catalina grinned, and Anne finally recognized the smile she’d been trying to pinpoint since she met her. She saw it in the mirror everyday.

“Let’s go angel.”

“Whatever you say  _ baby _ .” Anne cooed in response.

Delight flashed in Catalina’s eyes at the nickname, and Anne couldn’t help but kiss her once more. Anne would’ve skipped home if it weren’t for the want to keep holding Catalina’s hand. Catalina herself seemed to be walking on air.

They made sure to stick to the shadows, blood heavily coating their clothes. When they reached Catalina’s dormitories they ran through the halls, minimizing the chance of being seen. Catalina opened her door and turned.

She hooked her fingers into Anne’s shirt and dragged her in behind her. A predatory smile gracing her features.

_ “Let’s celebrate.” _ Catalina purred in Anne’s ear.

And Anne had no complaints about that.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, I keep telling myself that i'll do parrcleves but it doesn't seem to be happening


End file.
